Killing Time
by AngelChase
Summary: There's a storm outside. Donna and Jackie look for a way to entertain themselves in the meantime.


Killing Time

By AngelChase 

Contact: angelchase2001@yahoo.com   
Pairing: Donna/Jackie  
Rating: PG-13

Response to Live Journal's multifandom1000 challenge.

Special Thanks to Amberina for beta-reading this one.

  
***

  
"This sucks," Donna cursed as she looked through the window. The wind was raging. It was the worst storm she had seen in years.  
  
"Stop staring outside," Jackie said. "And stop protesting. You're gonna be so full of wrinkles when you are old."  
  
"Well, excuse me, but the idea of spending the whole day trapped in here blows," Donna replied as she walked to the bookshelf. She picked up a book and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hello?" Jackie waved her hand in front of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Donna looked at her, raising one eyebrow in the process. "What does it look like I am doing? I'm reading!"  
  
"Could you be any more selfish?" Jackie asked, visibly irritated.  
  
"What?" Donna couldn't believe she was being accused of being selfish, specially by Jackie. "I'm bored and I'm gonna read. Grab something to read yourself. It might be a real adventure," Donna said with sarcasm.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Jackie mocked her. "Reading is so individualistic," Jackie complained. She pouted as she saw Donna resuming her reading. "Oh I know!" she said enthusiastically before jumping toward her purse. She took out a magazine and rushed back to sit next to Donna on the bed. "There are quizzes here!"  
  
Donna looked up at her. "I was hoping you'd read something meaningful," she snorted. Jackie frowned at the comment. She took the book off Donna's hands and put it away from her.  
  
"This is meaningful. Besides, it is something we can share. I read out loud and we both reply. Then, we compare our results," Jackie said with enthusiasm. "How well do you know your lover," she began to read.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I don't need a stupid test to tell me that," Donna replied as she stretched out to grab the book. Jackie stopped her before she could reach it. "Wait. There's another one. Are you in touch with your sexuality?" she read.  
  
"Huh?" Donna said. "Again, I don't need a stupid test-"  
  
"Oh come on. You can't tell me that Eric is the whole aspect of your sexuality," Jackie snorted.  
  
"Hey!" Donna protested.  
  
"There's more to it than Eric," Jackie shrugged. "Question 1: Have you ever kissed someone from the opposite sex?," the brunette read cheerfully, disregarding Donna's protests.  
  
"See? Stupid test," Donna smiled, satisfied the test wasn't proving her wrong.  
  
"Ok, that was just easy. Yes," she checked the box. "Question 2: Have you ever kissed someone from your same sex?" Jackie looked at Donna, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well, NO," the red haired stated. "Told you. Stupid test," she emphasized.  
  
"Those are just warm up questions," Jackie justified. She cleared her throat and resumed the reading. "Question 3: Have you ever thought about kissing someone from your same sex?"  
  
Donna's face went pale and Jackie smiled. Victory, at last. Donna seemed uncomfortable with the question. Jackie simply waited for the answer, looking at Donna. "So? Have you?"  
  
"It's a stupid quiz," Donna said as she tried to pick up her book once again. Jackie caught her hand and gently pushed her away from the book.   
  
"Come on, Donna. If it's just a stupid test, then what's the big deal?"  
  
"It's no big deal," Donna replied.  
  
"Then, have you ever thought about kissing a girl?" Jackie insisted.  
  
"Have you?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sure," Jackie said. "It's simply curiosity. Everyone goes through that."  
  
"And have you ever kissed a girl?" Donna asked tentatively.  
  
"No," Jackie replied casually.  
  
"So, when you think about kissing a girl, is it just some faceless girl or is it a specific girl? Or a specific type of girl, maybe?" Donna rambled. Jackie laughed, seeming a bit nervous.  
  
"Random girl. You know, you see a pretty girl in a magazine or TV…" Jackie explained.  
  
"Have you ever thought about kissing someone in real life?" Donna asked.  
  
"Erm… well…" Jackie stammered. She looked down, flipping the pages of the magazine absently. "You know, maybe that book wasn't such a bad idea," she said, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jackie. It's just a stupid quiz. I don't see what the big deal is," Donna laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe I have," Jackie said, looking towards the window as the wind kept hitting the glass.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Donna seemed very interested in the quiz suddenly and Jackie was getting a green, sick color on her face. Jackie hold her own hands together and breathed deeply.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Donna asked, amused by Jackie's reaction.  
  
"You," Jackie confessed.  
  
"Me? What's wrong with me?" Donna asked, confused.  
  
"No. I thought about kissing you," Jackie explained. She felt slightly relieved with her confession, even though she was cautiously waiting for Donna's reaction.  
  
Donna gulped. She stared at Jackie and began to turn bright red. She had never expected that answer. She just wanted to push Jackie to the limit. She never expected to hear that Jackie had been thinking about her. Donna shook her head, remembering what the brunette had said earlier. It was just curiosity. Everyone was curious from time to time.  
  
"Donna, say something," Jackie freaked out.  
  
"I--" was the only reply.  
  
"Ok, I answered. Your turn now."  
  
Donna breathed in deeply. The truth was only fair. "Ok, I might have."  
  
"Anyone in particular?" Jackie said, composing herself by lifting her chin up and acting uninterested.  
  
Donna hesitated. She looked at Jackie, then at the window. Fucking natural disasters. "You," she said, finally.  
  
"Well, that's-," Jackie said uncomfortably.  
  
"Bizarre," Donna laughed. Before she could see it coming, she found Jackie's lips pressing against hers. They felt soft and sweet, and to her surprise she had to admit it wasn't that bad.  
  
Jackie backed away and smiled at her. "Ok, question number 2, again: Have you ever kissed someone from your same sex?" the brunette went back to the test as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Yes," Donna smiled mischievously. "Let's see what else is there on that stupid test," she said as she yanked the magazine off Jackie's hands.  
  
THE END


End file.
